Only Half
by Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: Van Helsing thought his troubles were over when he defeated Dracula, but what is happening to him? Was the cure completely reliable? Is Carl what he seems? Did Velkan tamper with something he shouldnt have?And some things might be remembered from a past long forgotten..Alternate ending with NO Anna death and a plot twist. A Van Helsing/Anna pairing no slash
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Velkan's decision

Velkan knew he would die. He wanted to die. He knew once the full moon arose that he was forever a monster. That never stopped him from believing that someone else could kill Dracula though. Velkan knew that he was to far under Dracula's hold to kill him, but even Dracula did not know how smart Velkan was. Yes, Velkan himself could not kill Dracula directly, but he could indirectly kill him. Velkan found out the Count's secret to late for himself but maybe not for the next werewolf that stumbles about. Oh yes, Velkan tampered with the werewolf cure, and of course he made it to were the person would only be partially cured. So if the Count tried to cure a betraying werewolf slave, that werewolf would only be partially cured and can finish the job, and his family will have their freedom. But of course Velkan will have to act fast in making a poor soul a werewolf, and he knew just who to pick.


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to DESGUARDIUS for being my first follower:) thanks

Chapter 1: A different ending

Van Helsing tore into Dracula's flesh to seal his fate. The bat creature flailed and tried to grab his wound but his body already started to disintegrate. Anna ran into the scene just in time for the last chime of the old clock. She saw the black werewolf and ran towards him, holding the cure firmly in her grasp. Van Helsing turned on the intruder seeing her as a threat, but as he started to lunge, he had a flicker of his humanity shine through to make the wolf hesitate. This was the perfect opportunity for Anna to stab the werewolf with the cure. The wolf, taken by surprise, staggered backwards and raised its head to let out a defeated howl. Anna just stood there and watched as the werewolf slowly shed its fur to reveal her love, Van Helsing. She ran over as he collapsed, trying to help him in his disoriented state. At this time, Carl burst in with the metal spear Van Helsing gave him and looked around for the beast. Luckily he did not have to use the spear for Van Helsing sat there, human again, with an alive Anna. Carl exhaled a sigh of relief, for his nightmare had not come true.  
••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

This is for Fey Beauty who favorited this story:)

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:

Chapter 2: Side effects

Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna returned through the mirror, that now let them pass for there job was done. Carl looked shaken but since Carl always looked shaken no one cared to mention it. Anna stayed close to Van Helsing, who looked in pain, which seemed odd to her but when she opened her mouth to ask, Carl had to start rambling.  
" So every vampire is dead now? Dracula is dead? We can go home?..." Carl spun around to face the two and saw Van Helsing., " Is he supposed to look like that?"  
Anna just gave him a look and said with sarcasm seeping in her words "yes Carl, he's supposed to look like that. What do you think?"  
Seeing the starting battle, Van Helsing pushed aside his growing headache and stepped in and said, " Could you two stop your bickering? I'm fine. It's just a headache that I'm sure is a side effect of the cure."  
Speechless and satisfied with Van Helsings response, Carl just went off to one of the guest rooms in the Valerious household to get some sleep or do whatever he does. Anna lingered, which comforted and irritated Van Helsing to the point that he exused himself to his guest room to sleep.  
•••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well the last chapter is for Cloelius Princess. My uploader just messed up, sorry.

This is also for Sigma4440 who was the first reviewer for my story. I appreciate the support and compliments you gave.

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:  
Only half

Chapter 3: How things happen

Carl was afraid to sleep. Ever since his dream of werewolf Van Helsing killing Anna, he could not sleep. Lately, Carl kept having dreams that could come true or could not. At first, Carl brushed it off, but who could explain his dream of Van Helsing becoming a werewolf, days before it really happened? Luckily, his dream must have been one of the ones that did not happen, but even so it was so vivid. The towering black werewolf above the newly broken Anna. Seeing Anna's dead body burned by the sea. The flashes of sadness and guilt in Van Helsings eyes. It scared Carl to his core.  
••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well I guess I kinda lied to Lilredlonner (sorry) its the next chapter that has all the good stuff in it. But because you are the most excited follower (you type in all caps) of my story (there is only four shhhhh) I will go ahead and post the fifth chapter that I was going to wait to post... Well this is for you my new follower!

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:  
Only Half

Chapter 4: Sleepless  
Everything is pain. Van Helsing did not feel ok. To be honest, he felt horrible. He did not sleep well, and something felt wrong, no, everything felt wrong. Shouldn't he be happy that Dracula is dead? Why does he feel as though he just killed his own brother? Of course Dracula said that they had a history, but was he just more than a guy he supposedly killed? Were they friends before that? His thoughts hurled many impeding theories that just made Van Helsings head hurt. Frustrated that he could not sleep, he just laid there and waited for the sun to peak above the trees and into his window.  
••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

I kept my word so here is five!

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:  
Only half

Chapter 5: What went wrong?  
Anna woke from a restless slumber, and immediately got ready. All she could think of was Van Helsing; If he was ok, if he was still there, if he cared for her... Wait, the last one was out of character for her. Anna Valerious caring for a man? Could she love him? Would he love her back? What was she thinking? I am a Valerious and love is for children. But even the strong Anna could not fight what she felt for Van Helsing. She got out of her large silken bed, and put on her usual wardrobe of leather pants and a lacy corset, which of course had to be topped of with outrageously high heeled boots. After being completely presentable by her standards, she stepped out into the halls, headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. Yes, even the almighty Anna Valerious had to eat sometime. She entered the room and found herself staring at Van Helsing, in his usual attire, but he was asleep with his head on the table. Anna would have laughed if she had not known Van Helsing enough to know that he would never fall asleep on the table. That is not what worried her though. Something seemed off from Van Helsing and she was glad she was here because one could probably only see it in his slumber. He seemed to be having a nightmare and anger practically radiated off of him. Anna finally decided to come over and release him of his nightmarish cage, but when she laid a gentle hand on his arm, she was not expecting what happened next. Van Helsing snapped open his eyes and threw his arm out to catch Anna by the throat. He then managed to lift her effortlessly off the floor just by her throat with one hand. Anna gasped for air and looked down on Van Helsing with pleading confused eyes, until she saw his eyes which had a fierce golden ring encompassing his pupil. He then as if waking from a haze, dropped her almost in revulsion on the floor. Van Helsings eyes revealed everything to Anna in those few seconds. Very old, endlessly pain stricken, confused and lost, but also a warrior that has fought many battles with a knowledge of pain that few could ever know. Anna gasped for lungfuls of air that she so desperately needed, but she stole a glance at Van Helsing who now managed to stagger away as far as possible from Anna with his hands on his head. It would seem as if he was fighting an internal demon, and Anna feared the worst. An agonized and low growl escaped Van Helsings lips as he hunched over with his hands balled up into fists. What was happening to this mighty warrior?  
••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is:D I have a much longer chapter (for me anyways) but where the page breaks are is where I would usually end a chapter but somebody (phantommirror96) persuaded me to make a longer chapter. I know it's not extremely long but for me it's an accomplishment and I love cliffhangers^.^ when I write them anyways.

this is for phantommirror96 for being awesome:)

I don't know if I've wrote this but I do not own Van Helsing but I do own my lovely plot twists:D enjoy!

CH 6 VH

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:  
Only half  
Chapter six: These broken things

Anna couldn't believe her suspicions but as she lay grasping the concepts of what was happening, Van Helsing stumbled down unto his knees, giving in to the pain and slowly letting his inhuman cries of misery fade to whimpers. Finally stabilizing into steady and controlled breaths, Anna carefully approached the whimpering Van Helsing. "I don't understand..." She said in her thick Romanian accent. "The cure was supposed to work." Anna was only a mere foot away from Van Helsing now but she knew when to stop. She took her semi safe distance to examine the tired hunter. He was hunched over with his knees still on the floor, but now his posture changed from tense to defeated. Van Helsing finally raised his head to look at Anna and she would have screamed if she hadn't self control and familiarity at the sight before her. She gazed transfixed at Van Helsings eyes, as they now had a permanent yellow ring bursting yet not encompassing the pupil. Anna snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching. Soon, Carl came around the corner with a semi joyous look that turned to one of confusion as he took in the sight before him. Carl then opened his mouth and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"So what you are telling me is that Van Helsing is still a werewolf?" Carl said in a shaky tone of pure fear and shock. Anna looked over at Carl with impatience and worry etched her features for the man that she has grown to love. Anna replied to Carl's question to the best of her ability. "We do not yet know what is going on with Van Helsing, but something went wrong with the cure." This made Van Helsings head snap up and he spoke with irritation and if you looked harder, a deep sadness nuzzled its way into his speech pattern. "I don't think the cure was permanent. I feel like I am slowly turning back into the monster I was. The beast I became when I killed your brother." This statement and mention of Velcan made Anna's heart constrict with sadness. However, she kept her poker face and started the next puzzle to be cracked. "So why would Dracula have a defective cure?" This question must have kicked the hamster onto the wheel for Carl as he got up from his sitting position and said, "maybe he didn't know the cure was defective at all. Maybe... Maybe the cure was temporary or... Or tampered with."

"Where are we going?" Carl asked, shivering in his saddle as he looked over at Anna. He seemed to be asking her more than Van Helsing lately, probably because of all the nightmares he has undergone recently. They all seem to have one thing in common: a warning. Why does Carl get all the nightmares? Why do some of them actually happen? Shaken out of his gaze by Anna sighing, Carl anxiously leaned forward in the horses saddle waiting for an answer. "We are going back to Dracula's castle to find out more about the cure"

DUN DUN DUN what will they find out? What will happen next? Will Van Helsing be cured? What about Carl's nightmares? Is Anna really coping as well as she appears? Muhahahahhaha! Stay tuned! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

okay guys sorry for the wait. I would like to thank Shadow-StrikeRaven for reviewing:) that means that this chapter is for you!

P.S. I am going to post another story. This has no relation to this story at all and isn't even in the same fandom. But if you are a Supernatural fan than maybe check it out?

Fanfiction to Van Helsing:  
Only Half

Chapter seven:Don't remember the voice of me

"Gabriel. We have history you and I." Van Helsing tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to escape the memory of Dracula and his forever taunting words. Escape the only man who would ever know the history of Gabriel Van Helsing. Escape the thought that he could've known who he was. That close to answers, but it doesn't mean that he regretted killing Dracula. No, that monster was meant to die, but how does it help that Van Helsing was now a monster that he so despised? Should he separate himself from his friends so they don't get hurt, killed, or even worse. Infected. The horrible images and thoughts flowed freely in Van Helsings mind to the point he gasped awake in anger. He lashed out at the nearest thing and heard a loud crack. Van Helsing turned in time to see the tree he was leaned against fall over with large claw marks across its middle. He then gazed down at his hands, and was stuck with horror. On his fingertips were thick black claws that extended two inches in length. He didn't even feel them extend, a natural reaction with werewolves. This was getting worse. Fast. Van Helsing raised his head to see Anna and Carl with looks on their faces that made Van Helsings insides flip upside down.

Carl gasped awake after the terrible nightmare ended. He sat straight up and looked around frantically, taking in everything, especially his friend Van Helsing. Seeing nothing out of the norm, he breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Drenched in sweat despite the chilly night, Carl laid back down with his mind starting to "de- panic." He turned away from his two friends and after a good five minutes was just about asleep. That was until he heard a familiar gasp of anger and the sound of wood being cracked. Carl jumped and all he could think was, "NO NO NO NO NO NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Of course Carl's fears were confirmed when he turned around to see Van Helsing staring down at his hand in horror. The mirrored look on his face though was of something else entirely.

Anna couldn't believe her eyes yet again. Van Helsing had claws extended from his fingertips and just used them to break a tree practically in half. The horrified expression on his face was worse though. How do you find the right words to say? Anna may could not have said anything, but the silence that the three shared was enough. They needed to get to Dracula's castle fast.  
-


	9. Chapter 9

Here is more:) sorry for the wait an I also apologize for the short chapter but ey what can I say:/

this is for multiple people: WhiteShadow21, KayNightshade, Phantommirror96, and a guest who was very supportive:D thank you all a bunch^_^ without you there would be no reason to keep this alive.

Also if y'all are interested in my Supernatural story then a chapter might be up in a week? Another Spn fanfic will be posted because I'm on a kick:)

Fanfiction to Van Helsing: Only Half

Chapter eight: its always complicated

Anna scrounged through all the complicated items in her corner of the laboratory. She looked around in a concealed frantic mess, but to her disappointment found nothing that would help her re-cure Van Helsing from his terrible curse. She snuck a peek behind her to glance at the ever growing frustration of Van Helsing. His impatience was one thing but if you add a werewolf curse in there than patience becomes an endangered species. Carl roused her from her thoughts when she heard him whisper.  
"Dear Lord... Van Helsing..." That one statement made Anna's heart constrict in fear.  
"What is it Carl?" Anna spoke with fierce determination although her insides were twisted in anticipation for the friars words.  
"Well... Uh... You see...," Carl's words came out in a frantic worry horribly hidden with fidgeting.  
"Get on with it Carl," Van Helsing sighed out of his mouth with slight irritation edging around his voice.  
"It says here that... Van Helsing will slowly turn back into a werewolf until he has the curse completely...like before... Unless a single tear of an angel falls upon him...," Carl spoke the words out hesitantly and in fear of what the result could bring. He dared to look up at his friends and found disbelief written on both of their faces.  
Anna turned away from the two and started to piece together the information that was given. Van Helsing was turned a werewolf, and the cure didn't work, so in pursuit of a re-cure they stumble across a teardrop of an angel. Was this all coincidence or fate? What's the odds of this to ever happen? The ingredients of the werewolf cure was just a teardrop of an angel? How where they supposed to obtain that?  
"Wait a second...," the puzzle pieces were starting to come together. She turned back to the men. Anna knew part of the mystery. "Dracula said he knew you from before, that seemed impossible since he was hundreds of years old, but you have some memories from a time long ago. Am I correct?" Van Helsing tilted his head downward in acknowledgement.  
"He also called you Gabriel as it is your first name, and you live to vanquish evil. He also mentioned that you were the left hand of God. Van Helsing, you ARE an angel."  
No sooner had the words left her mouth did the room become deathly silent.  
-


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been awhile:( but here is some to tide you over right? This is for fantasylover94! Reviews are awesome because I would like to know what you guys want to happen or just what you think so far etc. enjoy! I don't own Van Helsing still:(

Fanfiction to Van Helsing: Only Half

Chapter nine: I wish differently from you

"You've lost me" Carl stuttered out at about the same time Van Helsing said,  
"An angel"  
"I wouldn't have believed it myself but it all makes sense now." Anna said with growing realization and understanding of her words.  
Van Helsing started to protest to her ridiculous theory and prove his humanity but was cut off by the thick, demanding voice of the Romanian princess.  
"I mean, why would you have these memories of a time before? Why would you live this long with a purpose to only defeat evil?" Anna asked with a serious tone in her voice as if she had known all along what he was.  
At this point, Carl finally had his lightbulb click on and looked like a kid on Christmas. His excitement was short lived however by the sudden problem etching itself into his mind.  
"But wait, if Van Helsing is an angel like you say, than why do we need a tear of an angel if he already is one?"  
This made the room silent in thought of the excellent proposition the friar made.  
"Maybe he needs the tear of another angel?" Anna questioned, but with the confidence of a determined Romanian princess. She was going to help Van Hesing anyway possible, and the first step was in this rundown laboratory.  
Van Helsing however was still in uncertainty of her statements. It made sense what she said, but Van Helsing did not feel like he was an angel of The Lord. Maybe it was the werewolf inside him scratching at the walls of his slightly confused mind? Or maybe it was all the people he killed or was killed just by knowing him. He thought of what could have happened to Carl or Anna. What would happen to them now if he wasn't cured? Forever a monster. Van Helsing shied away at the thought of being cursed to kill in blind rage. A surge of pain went through his torso and he knew the wolf disagreed with his treachery. Was it treachery if they were two different beings sharing one mind? Or we're they one in two different forms? Van Helsing cried out in the sudden pull of the wolf on every nerve ending he possessed. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. The wolf would not beat him. If he was an angel, how could he be a werewolf too? Maybe that was it. Thats why the wolf doesn't have complete control yet. If he wasn't in pain, Van Helsing could have smirked at his own discovery. He would overcome the wolf, and it would back down to his will. In defiance, Van Helsing tried to fight the beast back, but something was different this time. Anna came near and tried to help him to a nearby chair, but as soon as she made contact with him, the wolf jumped the fence in Van Helsings mind. Taken by surprise, Van Helsing lost his hold and his eyes turned completely yellow. Claws sprouted from his fingers and his canines elongated in which Van Helsing knew this would not end well for the other two people in the room.  
-


End file.
